Love? Yea Right!
by Teruko
Summary: Raven had a lust dream. Nothing big. However, she doesn't know who she had it with! With her father clashing with her life, will Raven have enough time to find the person? Raven/Red-X, M, not for little kids, well unless you want to.. ON HIATUS...
1. Chapter 1

A/N= I have no idea where I got this idea from.. I was really bored at school, I mean watching a video, testing, reading, doing nothing, etc... so I just wrote it for noo reason... although my friend wanted to peek at my writing, but I told her a flat out 'NO'. hehe, I must be really shy sometimes..... -_-;; this is my first time writing a actual lemon... it might suck... I dont really mind if there is any flames, but please dont be harsh... if you do, ill cry... *sniff* I really had trouble figuring out Red-X real name, so I figured to make a name that would suit him. Raven can be a bit OOC sometimes... forgive me.. im a human...

DISCLAIMER= I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, what could happen to it if it was owned by a girl with a few perverted mind...?

　 ／l、

ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７ Mreow...

　l、ﾞ ~ヽ

　じしf_, )ノ

_Flipping the channels, she sat on his lap as she was looking for anything on. Nothing. Nothing fun to watch, just some children show and weather news. She grumbled. Who would want to watch a children's show in midnight? He chuckled under his breath. "Bored?" He whispered his hot breath in her ear. She shuddered. She knew he was going to make fun of her._

_"No, this children shows are the best." She replied, using her famous sarcasm. He made a cocky grin and held her hand with the remote._

_"Let me give you a hand," He whispered and flipped some channels. She waited calmly for his choice of shows. Probably some action movies or those making love shows. "There." He took out his cocky voice and gave her a quick peck. She was stunned. A love making movie. He wasn't kidding, was he?_

_"Hell no," She said, getting up from him. As soon as she was up, a hand took her arm and pulled her back into the seat._

_"Come on, I'll make you interested in the movie," He licked her neck, getting some of the sensitive points he knew._

_"I-I don't think this is the right time.." She replied, trying to calm herself down. Slowly, he slid his finger inside her shorts and her lacy black panties. She moaned and he smiled to himself. He was proud that he can make this girl like this._

_He found the entrance and took his index finger inside her. __Her head arched into his toned chest as he plunged his finger in and out of her. His chuckle were music to her ears. Maybe he is enjoying this a little too much. She took the grip off the couch and took her right hand to his chin. She urged him to stare at her with that deep cloudy grey eyes filled with lust, desire, and love. Quickly, he claimed his mouth into hers, earning a shocked moan. He took that as a chance and explored her mouth. _

_Suddenly, he took out his finger, leaving Raven shudder with lost heat and stopped the kiss. "Wh-"_

_He added two fingers and once again plunged inside her. She gasped. With three magical fingers working wonders to her left her unable to think. "H-hey, s-stop teasing m-me," She whispered. He was driving her crazy, and she had no idea what to do._

_He took his free hand and put one of his finger in her mouth. "Shh," His low husky voice made her weak in her mind. "I can't hear the TV. Should I punish you?" He asked, staring at her deep, dark violet eyes. __She knew he was enjoying this. Annoyed, she took her free hand and went down, inside his pants. He managed to surpass a deep groan. Now it was her time to smile. _

_Knowing that her mouth was a bit open in victory, he kissed her deeply. She replied back, well until they were out of breath. He held her up, kissing her once again. She lifted her legs and wrapped herself around his hard member, grinding. He sucked in his breath, breaking the kiss. He slowly carried her into the bed, himself on the top and leaving her below him._

_He was kissing her and his hand raised up the tank top she was wearing. She broke the kiss and quickly took off her top, leaving her in black lacy bra, with shorts. He sent butterfly kisses to her neck and collarbone, leaving her with the moans. __Slowly as ever, he took off her shorts, leaving her with a black lacy panties. He smiled. He just couldn't believe this. She was like a Goddess. She blushed under his intense stare and held both of her hand and pulled his pants, and boxers off. She couldn't take them out completely, but at least she manged to get them out of his hip. _

_He slowly went lower part of her body until he found a really wet area. he smirked. She must have been waiting for him. Her eyes went wide as he went lower and bit her panties with his mouth, dragging it down. She was ready. So was he. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, worried as ever._

_She nodded, gulping at the size of him. He was BIG. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. He took that as a yes and slowly went inside of..._

* * *

Just as soon she turned her head, Raven has woken up from her dream. A dream filled with _lust._ She slowly got out of the bed, somehow feeling a bit pain down there. She managed to transport herself to her private house she created in the middle of forest, still in Jump city, who no one knows. She went inside her bathroom and took a quick shower.

Raven closed her eyes as the water dripped on her face. Just what was that dream about? So desired, so lustful, so... loving. Raven scowled herself for being dazed off and turned off the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel, Raven went out, not noticing a window was opened.

A chuckle made Raven realized that someone was there, but too late for her. She glared daggers at him, whispering the name, "Red-X."

　 ／l、

ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７ Mreow...

　l、ﾞ ~ヽ

　じしf_, )ノ

A/N= Haha, a cliff hanger! I just love to do this! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it... Review please

I now noticed that I have put many many spelling errors.... O__o.. srry about that, I didn't notice it until I found out a abc check thingy on the edit/preview thingy... -_-;;

-Teruko-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N= Thank you sooo much for the reviews~ It was my first time writing a teen titans fic, along with the mature theme... And I still have no idea for Red-X real name..... ARRGH..-___-;; Man, this computer isn't letting me type correctly... so srry if I wrote your pen name incorrectly...

ECHades- Glad you liked it! I was a bit worried since it was my first time writing a story combined for desire and suspense. I didn't even noticed that I throw in suspense! O_o

Michelle- I agree that there should be more fanfics about Raven and Red-X. Don't they make a good couple? And about Trigon, I wanted this to be a bit long cause… well… I don't really have a reason… haha…=_=;;

redmail_com- Thnx! I'll try to update as fast as I can but I don't have a laptop or desktop so… yea… and my dad is making me study cause this girl I hate is getting something from school… I hate her… always bragging…=[

lotusblomsten- Haha srry for the cliffhanger! I just… bad habit… my friends always told me why I put cliffhangers :D

Tortor- I did?!?! Thnx! I never showed it to my friends or my family… I'll be embarrassed…

Demon Hunter9137- I'm happy you liked it! I'll try to update as fast as I can =]

Thank you for the Story Alert, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Favorite Author!

**DISCLAIMER**= I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, what could happen to it if it was owned by a girl with a few perverted mind...?

* * *

_Previously on Chapter 1:_

_Raven closed her eyes as the water dripped on her face. Just what was that dream about? So desired, so lustful, so... loving. Raven scowled herself for being dazed off and turned off the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel, Raven went out, not noticing a window was opened._

_A chuckle made Raven realized that someone was there, but too late for her. She glared daggers at him, whispering the name, "Red-X."_

* * *

There Raven stood, only covered in a wet towel embracing her features, glaring at Red-X.

There Red-X stood, his uniform covering everything of him, studying Raven's body.

With a pregnant silence covering the hero and the villain, Raven found a little blush coming up her cheeks as she saw Red-X staring at her. Trying to calm down, she regained her usual face and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Red-X stopped his study of the petite girl in front of him and replied, "Well, what do you except, this is my house. So, it's my turn to ask, what are you doing here?"

Raven blinked her eyes once. Her house. The house she freaking created. "Well this is my house. I built it myself." She took a deep breath. She knew that he wouldn't believe her.

Slowly, like a predator stalking out its prey, Red-X walked closer and closer. "You sure about it?" Raven slowly felt uneasy. She took a step back, closer to the wooden door. A sigh escaped her lips. There is no way that Raven would only wear a wet towel when there is her enemy in the house.

"You know what? I don't give a damn," She said, taking rather quick steps towards the closet. As she walked, one thing made Raven wonder to herself: Why isn't Red-X doing nothing to her? Out of all places, why here? She slowly opened a closet full of her uniform and normal clothes and some guy clothing. Raven looked back, thinking. Maybe Red-X really lives here. Slowly, she managed to put her undergarments between her other clothes. It would definitely be a pain in the ass if Red-X found out what she was actually wearing.

Red-X walked near and near. Good thing Raven didn't notice him, yet. He took a great big step, almost tripping himself._ Oopsi_. Many ways he can be somehow clumsy. Calming his breathing and movement, Red-X slowly walked over the poor girl. Just when he was right behind her, Raven suddenly shuddered. Red-X suddenly froze. Did she find out that he was right behind her? Well, he had to take a chance. Forceful as ever, he slammed both of his hands out, leaving Raven captured.

Raven, started, glared at the enemy in front of her, her eyes slowly turning white. "Move," She sneered, trying to get out of his grip. Red-X, on the other hand, held Raven's shoulders with his left hand, staring at the violet eyes which he loved to stare. Love? Man, what is with him today, getting out of his mind.

With his free hand hanging around, Red-X dug in his belt, taking out a red x and threw, well not exactly, at her. Raven's eyes went wide, as she tried to escape the red x shaped coming closer at her. Oh great, she was stuck. Red-X came closer, leaving hot breaths on her neck. A small blush came up on her as she shuddered.

A lamp near the restroom burst into pieces as Raven mentally yelled at herself why she forgot that she had supernatural powers. Her eyes soon turned white as she yelled, "Azarth, Metrion-"

Red-X clamped his hand into her mouth. In a cocky voice, he whispered into her ears, "Oh Sunshine, you are not going to do that again."

With an annoyed face, Raven did something that Red-X would never think that she would do. She kicked him. It's normal... right? Well, not exactly. She kicked in right in between his legs. Within a second, Red-X kneeled down, leaving Raven a bit freer. Using her powers, she got some knives and threw at herself. Raven got out of the red x tape like thing and looked down. "Nobody calls me Sunshine."

Soon, Raven teleported herself back to the tower. With the black energy surrounding the girl gone, Red-X sighed. Slowly he got up, picking the clothes that Raven forgot. Soon enough, he took off his mask, showing deep cloudy grey eyes. "Man…" He spoke, with the words soon vanishing into the thin air.

* * *

As soon as Raven got into her room, her door kept banging and banging. Groaning with annoyance, she opened the door to find the red-haired girl and the black-haired boy tangled. "Uh.. Is this the wrong time?" Raven slowly asked as she eyed the couple.

The red-haired girl smiled happily with a tint of blush appearing in her cheeks, while the boy just blushed, mixed with the look worry. "Raven is there something or anything wrong?" He asked.

Slowly, Raven soon replied with her calm poker face, "Nothing is wrong Robin, why do you ask."

Robin slowly shifted, being a bit uncomfortable. "It's well, past 11 and you are just in your room, so we got worried and Cyborg and Beast Boy told us to get you."

"Yes, Friend Raven, is everything okay? You are only dressed in a towel." The red-haired girl added.

Finally noticing Raven's appearance, Robin blushed, looking away. "Thank you Starfire for reminding me. Now, I gotta to change." Raven flatly responded, going back to her room.

Starfire smiled happily, taking the blushed leader back to the main room. Robin soon controlled his blushing self and asked the alien in front of him. "Are you sure she is okay? I mean she didn't even open the door for two hours until now."

Starfire never took her smile away, replying, "It is a girls' thing Friend Robin."

_Two hours ago:_

"_Raven?" The door was filled with knocks, but there was no response._

"_Friend Raven? It is us Starfire and Robin." The red-haired girl yelled, trying to get anything coming out from the door. Nothing. Sighing, Starfire looked to her leader. "You do not think… do you?"_

"_Raven? No, she isn't that kind of a girl I know." Robin replied while trying to get the password to the Raven's room. Ever since Beast Boy and Cyborg went into her room without permission, Raven knew better to lock with her own powers._

"_Please enter the password," The machine beeped. Growling Robin typed anything he knew that Raven would put, "Titans", "Raven", "Titans go", "Robin", "Beast Boy", "Cyborg", "Starfire", and many more._

_Once again the machine beeped on every single words he typed, "The password is incorrect. Please try again."_

_Mad, the leader punched the machine resulting it to shut down. Now, there is definitely no way they would get in. The re-haired girl looked at Robin sheepishly. "Friend Robin, I do not think we can ever get past this door. I best think for us to stay here and wait and maybe knock on the door sometimes."_

_Sighing, Robin sat down against the door replying, "Yeah…I think that would be the best."_

Raven noticed the sounds coming from her room as she saw the door lock was broken. Raven's face once frowned in anger. Robin must have tried to open this door. Sighing the raven-haired girl waved her hand over the machine, hoping that she would fix it. It was really fixed, but more like back into pieces. Darn. Now she can't come in the room unless she teleports.

What a Great day for her.

Soon enough, she changed into her uniform. As soon she was about to read some book or get some herbal tea, the alarm ran. Why now? Raven groaned. She needed to control her emotions. Slowly teleporting, she was soon in the crime scene. Few moments later, the other gang came, with Robin scowling the name, "Red-X"

* * *

Haha, another cliffhanger!!! Love ya guys!!!

Also about Red-X's name, which do you think is better?

**NICOMEDES****, ****HAIDES****, ****AMMON****, ****DARNELL****? Of course I'll shorten them but they kinda give me a bad meaning for Red-X's name…. Could ya tell or review to tell which is the best or suggest a name? Thanks. :]]**

Teruko-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N= Once again thank you for the reviews! I… well… kinda forgot that I wrote a story.. hehe.. silly me.. And I am soooo sorry that I didn't update for months! I always get lazy and.. yea.. forgive me..

So far the people who reviewed wrote that Red-X's name should be **NICOMEDE**and other many names… but somehow I wanna make the names have a meaning in them and I don't know how to shorten the name Nicomede... silly me once again… -_-;;

Thank you for the Reviews, Story Alert, and Favorite Story~~

A Very Sad Raven- Thank you soo much for the review! I still didn't think of a shorter name though… ;-;

EC Hades- Thank you so much for the review as usual!

elainehac123- Thank you for the review! I think Nicomede is an okay name.. ^^

Sasha- Thanks for liking the story! I guess from my suggestions, nicomedes is the best.. (stupid me for thinking Hades… -_-;;)

feral jayda- thanks for the suggestions.. but.. the name Xavier.. I think a lot of people named Red-X that so I kinda want mine to sound be a unique or as I like to call it, special.. anyways, I'll give a thought about the names you suggested.

Heartless16- thanks! I'm glad you understand that many people name Red-X Xavier! I'll also give a thought of the names you gave out! ^

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_Soon enough, she changed into her uniform. As soon she was about to read some book or get some herbal tea, the alarm ran. Why now? Raven groaned. She needed to control her emotions. Slowly teleporting, she was soon in the crime scene. Few moments later, the other gang came, with Robin scowling the name, "Red-X"_

* * *

Her eyes were filled with curiosity as she searched for his masked eyes.

He smirked under his masked mask as he saw the curiosity overflowing out of her.

"What do you want Red-X?" breaking the hero and the villain's mutual contact with each other, Boy Wonder asked, with venom flowing out of his mouth as he yelled every single word. The leader wanted answers, and he knows that he is going to get it no matter what happens.

"Well, Boy Blunder," Red-X slowly talked, with Robin growling with anger coming out bursting every second, "I just wanted to see my favorite person.. is that a bad thing for a person like me?" Red-X slowly cracked his knuckles, staring at Raven as he did so.

Raven was soon filled with surprise and embarrassment as she felt the glare that Red-X was giving her. And the rest of the heroes? They happened to look at each other, filled with questions. Suddenly Beast Boy slowly yelled a questions, "Dude, you are not gay.. Are you?

They started to crack up. Well, of course Starfire, Raven and Red-X didn't. A deep husky chuckle soon came out from the villain's mouth. Was he enjoying this? Pregnant silence rose as the boys in the hero team took a big step back.

Starfire stared blankly at the boys and opened her mouth. "Friend Raven, what is Beast Boy talking about? What is the term for the word 'gay'?"

Raven raised one of her eye brows up. She really can't be serious.. can she? "Well, Star, Beast Boy asked if Red-X is gay. Gay means a boy liking another boy."

"I see, so do I say Friend Robin is gay with Friend Cyborg and Friend Beast Boy?"

The boys in the gang looked at one another and took a step back once more, but they were within a few feet from each other.

"Star, you don't say it like that. It's like a boy liking a boy with sexual meaning or so. Like a boy kissing another boy.. deeply.." Raven mumbled the last part quietly so only the red-haired alien could hear.

"Oh.. I see.. Thank you Friend Raven for the answer," Starfire replied as she went a little closer to the villain. "Villain Red-X, I must ask you a question." The villain said nothing as the red-haired girl took the silence as a reply. "What do you see in men?"

Raven actually started to giggle as the villain tried his best to tell the alien that he is not a gay person. The boy, however, still stared with a blank expression in their face.

After many attempts of trying to tell the alien that Red-X wasn't gay, the villain gave up and went to his final attempt. "If I was gay I would kiss a guy right?"

The red-haired girl nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

Red-X took a step towards Starfire and pointed at Robin. "Then have I ever flirt with him?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I do not believe I saw you being so lovey dovey with Friend Robin." Suddenly, Cyborg and Beast Boy imagined the thought of Red-X flirting with Robin. Within a second, the boys were on the floor, laughing their butts off while Robin looked mad and frustrated.

"To top it off, I'll show it to you that I am not gay." The villain said while he took out a red x and threw at the poor green boy. Soon enough, the green changeling yelped in surprise as he landed on red sticky goo.

"Bastard," the leader soon yelled as Red-X ran into a building.

"Maybe I'll borrow the person for a minute or two." Red-X yelled, his cocky voice coming out of his mouth without control.

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire knew that they shouldn't be messing with the leader and the villain's fight. Instead Cyborg soon turned to his best friend, trying to help him out. After many failed attempts, Cyborg gave out his one last pull, resulting himself stuck with the green boy.

Raven stared blankly at the boys and a girl trying to help each other. Soon enough, the red-haired girl got stuck. "Dude, this is not cool at all!" The green boy whined.

"Idiots," The petite girl whispered as she flew in the building. She hoped that there is no violence, however, the truth can hurt.. really bad..

Emotions soon dived into Raven as she felt Robin's anger and Red-X's cocky self. The leader kept growling in annoyance as the villain managed to block another attack. Raven soon knew the villain's plan: Drive Robin into anger.

Indeed the plan worked as the villain blocked another kick and a punch. "My my my, has the Boy Blunder got a bit stiff? Maybe a little off too. Do you still practice daily? Or that's right. You must have been busy with someone in the night and morning. I never thought you of all people would be like that." Red-X said.

The talking put the poor Robin more into anger as he launched another kick. He missed; however, the anger was making him blind more and more. Soon, the villain landed a kick right in the leader's gut, resulting in the leader hitting the wall and into the floor. Raven knew that she heard some cracked sounds coming from the leader and she prayed that he didn't break any rib bones. Her prayer didn't reach.

The Titans' leader soon groaned in pain as he felt the impact of the floor. Raven tried to rush to him, to help him, but the villain had another plan to the petite girl. "And where are you going, my little Sunshine?" He asked, grabbing the heroine's waist.

Gasping, Raven struggled to move out of the enemy's grip, however, Red-X didn't move an inch. Getting madder by the second, Raven tried to flip him around, so that she would literally laugh at his face for being so careless.

She managed to flip him however, Red-X teleported to the roof, taking the girl with him as he did so. In an instant, the enemy and the heroine were gone, leaving the injured leader slowing losing conscience.

Soon enough, the villain and the heroine landed on the roof top and Raven soon gasped. Why does her every plan to do stuff goes to nothing. Just vanished into the thin air. Later on a deep chuckle disappeared into her head as the petite girl turned her head. There the villain stood, chuckling to himself as he watched the girl in front of him.

Raven soon stood, or floated into the air as she eyed Red-X carefully. Who knows? Anything can happen with a villain and a hero together in a rooftop. "What the hell do you want? I already had enough of **you** bothering me since the morning." She growled, throwing out venoms as she spoke.

Red-X raised both of his arms, shaking his head as he did so. "I told you guys, I am going to take a few minutes with my favorite person. Didn't I?"

The heroine scoffed in annoyance. Why? She had enough. She didn't even get her favorite tea, she was almost naked in front of a damned villain and now what? Is the villain going to kiss her? Well, shit, she would rather go see her dead father. Mumbling quietly, she stood up.

He saw it. Red-X saw the red glare from Raven. The heroine. What in the world in happening now? "Sunshine?" Red-X yelled, as he slowly took a small step towards her. The girl instead rose into the thin air, raising her arms as she did so. Soon enough, she pointed her slim index finger right at the villain's face.

Red-X swore he saw hell from her deep red eyes. Where were her sweet violet eyes that he enjoyed to look when she looked embarrassed, shocked, and happy? Soon enough, he saw fire. Lots of fire. Oh hell no, he was looking at his own past. The past he locked inside of him, and never brought out to the world he is now living in. Never showing it to anyone. Why now?

Tears coming out of his eyes, the mask didn't show the tears but it sure did let out a sad chocked sound. Red-X was crying. Crying. What is with the day today?

Raven on the other hand, she had a hard time controlling her emotion, rage. Why is Rage out now? She soon held her head, trying to gain back herself, but she.. she saw fire. It looked horrible. The house, the people, that boy. Soon enough, she looked at the enemy kneeing on the floor, as she heard chocked sound. She saw it. His past. As if Raven saw the villain before her own naked eyes. She saw tears. She soon felt sad for a villain? Why would she be? He is the villain after all.

Finally taking care of the emotion, Raven collapsed to the floor, closing her eyes as she did so. Why did she feel so light headed? Why couldn't she move an inch? Groaning, she crawled to Red-X. He, on the other hand, had a hard time controlling his emotions.

She got up in a sitting position and hugged him. Why? Why would she hug him? She just couldn't think straight right now. She.. she just couldn't. Shushing, she held Red-X into her chest, whispering to him it was alright. There is no fire. Nothing at all.

Red-X soon became quiet and Raven asked one thing. "Where do you live in?"

He whispered quietly so Raven could hear him and she smiled. The black hole soon appeared and the hero and the villain was gone.

* * *

A/N= Finally finished this thing! Sorry it took so long… I really need some privacy from this mixed 9 year old kid but he is so freaking loud, I wish I could just beat the hell outta him.. anyways, I will try to update inside this month but.. I have no idea what to write in the next chapter.. Anyways and ideas or comments, please tell or write a review! Love ya!

-teruko-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N= Hiya guys, I'm back! ^ This update is faster than usual but, oh well… I keep an irregular updates… -..-;; Anyways, I still have no idea what to name Red-X, but my top five is: Nathan, Nicomedes, Jason, Ryan, and […] I forgot!... silly me…

Thanks for the reviews and author and story alert!

elainehac123- I'll try to update as fast as I can.. The idea of Red-X being gay came outta nowhere.. wow I guess I'm random.. haha..

DyWykkyd- Thanks for the review and I had a hard time think what I should make Raven do to Red-X, but anything can happen to them… [Insert sinister laugh]

Driftstar- the house… well, you can say… no wait.. gosh, I'm getting confused by my own story… but you can say it was Ravens until Red-X saw that no one was in there when he saw the empty house.. Haha, yep, Raven left her team for Red-X!

A Very Sad Raven- sorry it took me a long time… I was lazy and busy with church stuff.. and yea.. Raven and Red-X were a bit ooc, I don't really think I can put them back to normal… bwahh… writing is a pain sometimes with the personalities.. and I did update inside July! Yay me!

Dark Yellow Dino- Thanks~

And,, now on with the story…

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_She got up in a sitting position and hugged him. Why? Why would she hug him? She just couldn't think straight right now. She.. she just couldn't. Shushing, she held Red-X into her chest, whispering to him it was alright. There is no fire. Nothing at all._

_Red-X soon became quiet and Raven asked one thing. "Where do you live in?"_

_He whispered quietly so Raven could hear him and she smiled. The black hole soon appeared and the hero and the villain was gone._

* * *

The sirens soon came closer as Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stopped struggling. They soon looked up to see bunch of police officers staring at them with one expression on their mind: What the hell just happened?

Soon enough, the head officer came up to the titans and the Starfire told them, "Friend Robin and Friend Raven are in the building." Beast Boy pointed with his arm, as if the arm was the only body part that was able to move.

The police officers grunted and ran into the building, leaving the trio. Cyborg soon sighed as Beast Boy kept yelling out, "Dude, this is lame.."

Smacking the green changeling's head, Cyborg whispered to himself, "I just hope nothing big happens…"

* * *

_Inside the building_

"There he is! Someone go help him!"

"S-Sir! He's unconscious!"

"Robin, sir, wake up!" One of the police officers surrounding the Titan's leader yelled out as if Robin was actually going to die.

Slowly stirring, the hero soon gained his conscious and opened his eyes, although the police couldn't tell. "Wh-Where is Raven?" The leader soon shouted as he tried to stand up. Soon enough, he fell down to his knees, clutching his chest as he did so.

The police chief came in Robin's vision and stared at him with pity. "We can't find her."

The leader punched the ground and whispered, "Red-X"

* * *

A black hole appeared in the floor and it soon turned into a black circle.

There she was holding him with all her might.

There he was clutching her hands as if it was his life.

As soon as the black circle disappeared, Raven soon fell down on her enemy. Red-X, however, looked up and shook the petite girl. "Sunshine?" He whispered into her ear. Nothing.

Taking off his mask, he eyed her with his cloudy grey eyes. Soon enough, he carried her bridal style and went into his bedroom.

Landing on the queen bed, he let go softly, however, the heroine had other plans. She grabbed him by his arm and pulled. There Red-X landed right next to Raven. A low chuckle ran out of his mouth as he kissed her forehead. "Good night Sunshine." He looked outside and what do you know, it was already dinner time.

Getting out of her grip, Red-X walked out of his room, opening slightly. He walked to the restroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

_She screamed as her own father tortured her with his servants. "You may hurt her, but don't get scratches to her face." He told them over and over._

_She wanted to cry, yell, curse at her dad.. but how? Crying will make her father laugh at her more, yelling will make him mad, and cursing.. it was get him to rip her mouth out. "Father.. please.. stop" She whispered._

_He laughed at her pleading. "My beautiful daughter, you know that I will be back through you.. once again.. That's your role as a portal. Nothing more. If you were a son then, that's another story."_

_Tears forming in her eyes, she wiped it with her hand, smearing it with her blood. "Let's make a deal. If I get a husband who is a high class demon, then will I be more than a mere portal?"_

_He laughed once again, his four red eyes glowing. "I will think at that time.. if it would come true. Good luck with that. I will give you exactly until your birthday. Now, get out of my sight, I don't want to see you anymore."_

_She glared at him with four glowing red eyes. Her eyes exactly showing what she wants him to do: I want you to die in a miserable death. _

_He glared back, and shouted, "Kill her."_

_Many demons shrieked with thrill and happiness as they went closer to the poor petite girl. Many claws, hands, swords, or weird shaped things went through her as she screamed in pain._

* * *

"Sunshine? Sunshine!"

Raven opened her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. "What.. my.. where..?"

Gripping the towel with his left hand, he stared at her violet eyes. "You suddenly screamed."

Tears flowing out of Raven's eyes as she looked at his grey eyes, she whimpered. "Thanks."

Raven slowly hugged his waist, only to find wet feeling in her forehead and Red-X's waist. "Sunshine..?"

Letting go of his waist, she looked up to see a half-naked person. Gasping, she backed away. Red-X on the other hand, looked down to his waist to see blood smeared. "Sunshine? Your forehead.."

The petite girl soon raised her right hand to her forehead. Blood everywhere. In the bed, pillow, face. "Where is the bathroom?" She asked, happy that she didn't sound scared.

"You go out, and then turn left," He replied, still looking at the blood smeared in his waist.

"Thanks." Raven soon ran out. When she reached the bathroom, she cleaned her face over and over again, rubbing off the dried blood in her forehead.

After she was done, Raven looked up. Blood was coming out of her gem, just coming down between her eyes. "Red-X?"

A muffled sound came out. "Hmm?"

"Do you have any band-aid?"

"Yea, hold on."

"Okay.."

Red-X soon came, knocking on the door. "Do you want me to leave it on the floor?"

Raven wiped the blood with a tissue, replying, "Yea."

Footsteps were soon heard and Raven opened the door, taking the band-aid in her hands.

Soon enough, Raven walked out with band-aid covering her gem. Red-X eyed her clothing. A leotard with a cloak. "Sunshine? I personally don't think you should walk around dressed like that."

Raven looked away, hiding her blush. "Well, _X_, do you have anything to wear for me?"

He smiled, revealing his white teeth. "Yes, I believe I do. Hold on once more." He soon went up the stairs and came back with a black tank top with white shorts.

"Thanks." Raven said, walking over to get the clothes. As soon as she walked a step, a growling sound came out of her stomach.

Raising his eyebrow, Red-X asked, "Hungry?"

"No, my stomach is growling because I was thirsty." She replied, snatching the clothes.

"I'll make something to eat then." He smiled, walking to the kitchen.

Raven soon walked over the bedroom, ready to change her clothes.

_At least today is over.. I got to get a husband now. Damn.._

* * *

A/N= Happy Fourth of July! Yesterday, I was gonna write, but instead I went to the Stone Mountains to watch a laser show along with fireworks… haha.. that was fun. And I got a new idea for a new story for Raven and Red-X! Yay~ I just hope that I don't get lazy…

-Teruko-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N= Hey people out there~ I was a bit sad for not getting reviews over 5, but what can i say, it was your choice after all.. =] So.. No one said anything for Red-X's real name, so I'm just going to name him 'Nathan.' Any objections, then tell me =|

Anyways, thank you for the author alert, story alert, favorite story, and review~

DriftStar- First of all, you'll have to read to find our Raven's husband~ and for the second question, the house that Raven is now staying at is Red-X's. The house on the forest is basically like a vacation house... Sorry if I confused you.. =[

A Very Sad Raven- Yep, I actually updated inside July~ But, since school is starting in like two weeks, I'll most likely will update once a month, but I will try my best. For the questions, Red-X worrying over Raven.. I didn't think of that.. Oops.. Silly me... And the house in the forest is like a vacation house, as I told DriftStar. ^^ And, yay~ I confuse people! haha.. The next story is a secret by the way~

gingerstorm101- Thanks for the review!

On with the story... Oh wait

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did, Raven would probably be with Red-X in secret.. haha

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_"No, my stomach is growling because I was thirsty." She replied, snatching the clothes._

_"I'll make something to eat then." He smiled, walking to the kitchen._

_Raven soon walked over the bedroom, ready to change her clothes._

_At least today is over.. I got to get a husband now. Damn.._

* * *

There Red-X sat, staring at Raven with surprise.

There Raven sat, eating her second bowl of Red-X's special cooking.

"Sunshine?" Red-X asked, his deep cloudy grey eyes searching for the heroine's deep violet eyes.

Raven soon swallowed what was in her mouth, wiping her mouth with a tissue as she did so. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Chuckling, Red-X rested his chin over his fingers. "I never agreed to it, _Sunshine_."

Raven's eyes soon flashed dangerously as she stood up. Grinning, she slowly walked besides Red-X, her hand touching his shoulder. "Oh did you really?" Nervously, Red-X smiled, taking his grip off the silverware. He turned around and knew he made a mistake.

The petite girl soon touched the villain's chin with her right index finger, making trails around his chest. Red-X soon stopped breathing, feeling awkward around the heroine. "S-sunshine?" He soon gasped out, breathing as he did do.

Raven fully turned Red-X's body so that he was facing her completely, sitting at his left lap. "Didn't you say, you don't want to lose your.. you know, the thing that makes you a _man_?" The petite girl asked, her index finger going lower and lower.

Stammering, Red-X faced away, blushing as he did so. "I didn't agree that I would stop calling you Sunshine, _Sunshine_"

Raven's eyes laughed, unbuckling the villain's belt. "Oh really? Then how about I make you stop calling me that?" She soon asked, her hand unzipping the zipper.

Red-X soon faced her, looking at the eyes filled with tease and lust. Chuckling, he leaned forward into Raven's ear, whispering, "Oh, would you like to bet that I would stop calling you Sunshine after that?" Raven's eyes grew wide with surprise, finding Red-X's found rather, husky.

Putting her right hand under the boxers, Raven smiled. "Oh _yeah_," She whispered back, gripping at his cock as hard as she could. Red-X groaned in pain, and gripped Raven's waist with the left and her face with the right.

"Oh, you _evil_ woman. Here I thought the whole time, Miss Raven being the heroine, good, not _naughty," _Red-X smiled, licking at the heroine's ear. Raven soon gasped, making her grip on Red-X's precious thing looser than before.

Red-X noticed the grip, and he soon held Raven's right hand with his left, making her let go. Suddenly he stood up, holding Raven with his right hand, throwing her off guard. Soon enough, Red-X held the heroine by her waist, holding her right besides his hip. "Damn," Raven soon whispered under her breath, feeling defeated. Looking up, she found herself looking straight into his eyes, a tiny blush coming in her face.

Raven soon looked away, trying to get out of his grip on her. Red-X chuckled, walking to his room. "Wow, that sure made me stop calling you Sunshine."

Silently pouting, Raven crossed her arms, not knowing where he was going.. yet. As soon as the heroine was put on bed, her eyes widened, as she soon saw the villain stripping. "W-What are you doing?" Raven asked, awkwardly sitting on the bed.

Chuckling under his breath, Red-X slowly walked near Raven. "Winning."

Raven slowly back away until she hit the wall and looked up. Damn, she was trapped. Red-X smiled and slowly crawled on the bed. "What's wrong _Sunshine?_ I thought you were going to make me regret for calling you 'Sunshine.' Does the _naughty_ Sunshine needs to be punished?"

Gulping, Raven looked at Red-X, unable to talk back. She looked away to find something to throw at the villain. Nothing. Sighing, Raven's eyes glowed white, as she shouted, "Azerath Metrion-"

Red-X covered her mouth with his left hand, while his right hand touched Raven's face. "I thought you knew that I don't like it when you say that to me." He whispered into her ear, kissing as he did so.

Raven glared daggers at the villain, using her upper strength to get the hand off her mouth. She trained with Robin sometimes and yet, she gave no pain to Red-X.

Smiling, Red-X stopped kissing her ear and pulled Raven to himself. Falling down, Raven landed in top of Red-X and yet, he still covered her mouth. Her hands soon formed into a fist as she tried to land a punch on his chest. Red-X just simply stared at Raven's attempt, chuckling.

Suddenly, Red-X held both of Raven's fists with the free hand, rolling over as he did so. Gently, he held Raven's fists above her head. "Oh Sunshine, you can just be so cute sometimes." He chuckled, leaning forward the helpless girl.

Raven soon gave up and closed her eyes, ready for anything her enemy is going to give her. Instead, Red-X let go of his grip on her mouth. Raven soon opened her eyes, once again glowing white. While she was about to yell her mantra, Red-X blocked it once again, using his mouth this time.

Shocked, Raven gasped, which Red-X took it as a chance and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Raven stared at Red-X's half opened eyes and mentally cursed to herself. How she could be so stupid! The petite girl kicked with anger but Red-X's left hand slowly went to her breasts.

A little touch and Raven soon moaned into his mouth, unable to do anything. Red-X chuckled and explored her mouth. The heroine, annoyed, bit Red-X's tongue.

Ignoring the pain, Red-X snickered, and mumbled, "Sunshine, I thought I told you that you need to get punished for being a _naughty, naughty _girl."

Raven closed her eyes, ignoring everything. _Nothing's wrong.. Everything's alright,_ She mentally screamed to herself.

Squeezing her right breast, Red-X retreated his hand and stopped kissing. Soon enough, he covered her mouth once again with his left hand and let go of her hands. "There, that's what you get for being a very _naughty_ girl."

Raven felt weak as she tried to hit Red-X with her fists. Red-X, on the other hand, chuckled and gripped the Red-X suit. Raven looked at him with eyes filled with curiosity, hate, and, _lust?_

Soon, Red-X took the belt and wrapped it around himself. The villain soon smiled gently and pressed the button on the far west.

Raven and Red-X disappeared into thin air.

* * *

_In the Titans Tower:_

"Dude, trust in Rae," Beast Boy said, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"Anything can happen to her with that bastard with her." The leader replied, looking at the screen.

"Friend Robin, I believe that Friend Raven is safe. I believe that she is strong." Starfire said, looking at Robin with a tiny blush on her face.

Beast Boy looked around, finding Cyborg in the corner, sleeping. "Dude, this is so not cool.."

Robin ignored the yells between Cyborg and Beast Boy, staring deeply into the screen. Soon enough, the noise quieted down, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg cuddling together.

Starfire stared at the sleeping couple, feeling envious. She slowly walked to the nearest chair, cuddling herself as she did so. Within minutes, the red haired girl soon fell asleep.

Robin looked around, sighing as he stared at Starfire. Slowly, he carried her to her room and gently put her down.

_I just hope Raven is safe._

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

A blur appeared in the middle of a room as Red-X and Raven appeared. Raven blinked to get use to the darkness as Red-X smiled. As soon as Raven could see, she found herself in her room.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your room, Sunshine." Red-X whispered. Raven looked at Red-X with a question wanting to be free.

Red-X gently carried Raven to her bed, gently putting her down. "Don't worry, I got through the security, so just don't worry." He smiled, the deep grey eyes, daring to merge with her deep violet eyes.

He soon let go of her mouth and walked away. "You probably want to get some rest. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. Night Sunshine"

As Raven was going to open her mouth, Red-X was gone into thin air and the alarm went off. Raven sighed, trying to change into her night gown and teleported to the main room, waiting for her members.

Few seconds later, Robin appeared, his face and physical appearance shocked to see Raven. "Raven!" He soon shouted, running near her.

The alarm went off, as Cyborg walked in typing something to his communicator. "Dude, what the- Raven!"

Beast Boy appeared behind Cyborg, smiling goofy as he ran to the raven haired girl.

Starfire flied to the room, rubbing her eyes as she looked at Raven. "How joyous, Friend Raven!" She soon fled to Raven, giving the poor girl a crushing hug.

Raven soon whispered, "Starfire, I can't breathe.."

Starfire soon let go as Robin asked, "What happened?"

Raven sighed, closing her eyes as she did so. "I was tired. I still am, so let's all go to sleep, now."

Robin smiled, replying, "Sure, why not?"

Soon enough, Beast Boy and Cyborg disappeared, running to the room. Starfire smiled, flying to her room as Robin walked next to her.

Raven grinned a little, teleporting to her room.

_Finally, finally over. _

* * *

A/N= And that's it folks! I hoped you enjoyed it~ =] If you get any ideas, feel free to review or pm me the ideas, I would be more than happy to receive it... And one more thing, since my updates are irregular, I'll try to update every two or three weeks cause my school is starting and I don't have my own computer..

Anyways, Review~

-Teruko-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N= Hey there once again, Teruko here! Sorry for the late update,,, my life is hating me and school started and this spoiled 9 year old boy is bothering the hell outta me and I still don't have my personal computer.. my life is really great isn't?

Thank you for the reviews people out there!

Someone told or emailed me that I'm not supposed to reply to reviews here... OTL but I still have to thank A Very Sad Raven for reviewing and staying with me throughout the story.. love ya!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the series _Teen Titans,_ but if I did, it would still go on =]

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_Soon enough, Beast Boy and Cyborg disappeared, running to the room. Starfire smiled, flying to her room as Robin walked next to her._

_Raven grinned a little, teleporting to her room._

_Finally, finally over

* * *

_

It was a relaxed day for many peoples out there. On the other hand, villains and heroes have a busy, busy day. The Teen Titans might have a relaxed day, but Robin, the leader, always stared at the screen, searching for the traces. Whose trace exactly? Red-X's.

How can it be so difficult to catch him? A mere human too at it. Sure, Robin is a human; however, he was trained by many masters, famous too. Even his father taught him to be a leader. A smile rested on the leader's lips just by thinking of the training days. It was hard, fun, and danger-.

"Having fun?"

Jumping, Robin soon turned his head to meet the half demon with a tray filled with black colored _thing_. With a doubtful face, he looked at Raven and asked, "Raven, what are-"

A sad face soon rested on the heroine as she put the tray down the table. "I made it. It was supposed to be pancakes.."

Robin's face turned pale as the mention of Raven cooking food. Those were some painful memories Robin wanted to forget. "Thanks, but you didn't have to make these for me Raven. I would love to eat it, but I'm not exactly hungry right now.." Robin replied, giving the tray back to Raven.

Sighing, Raven muttered something that the leader would be thankful that he didn't hear it. "Whatever," Raven said, walking back to the door. "I would advice you to eat something, not stare into that screen."

"I'll think about it."

The door turned black as Raven slowly walked out, closing as it no longer felt a human presence. The half demon soon walked to the dining room, setting down the plate as she sat down. Looking at the black pancakes, Raven soon rested her chin on her hands, thinking about the new day's plans. _Since there is nothing to do.. oh right, I need to find a husband inside seven months now.. Damned father._

Looking around, Raven spotted who she needed. Taking the plate filled with black pancakes, Raven sat on the couch next to the red haired girl, asking, "Hey, Star. Here's a present for today. Enjoy."

Throwing the plate on Starfire's lap Raven soon walked away, quickly as she did so. She did not want to experience the painful hug Starfire gives after receiving any present. Walking in the hall, she knocked on Cyborg's door, asking permission to enter.

Cyborg soon opened the door, revealing his half asleep self. "I need you to fix my door for me, Robin broke it. Don't ask what happened."

Still sleepy, Cyborg grunted and closed the door.

Raven soon teleported to her room, looking around as she did so. It was her own room and yet, she felt insecure about it. Red-X just teleporting here, Robin trying to break down the door, Cyborg and Beast Boy sneaking in here.. That sure explains it.

Soon enough, Raven took out one of her book filled of spells. Carefully drawing the symbol to the floor, the heroine soon placed candles and laid the book in the center. The petite's eyes glowed white as she carefully yelled the chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Carazon Rakashas Endure... Vaserix Endrien Azarath.. Azarath, AZARATH!"

The light soon appeared as Raven touched the bright light. _I guess I should ask mother advices about getting a guy..

* * *

_

Beads of sweat dripped as he turned to his right. He soon kept turning, gasping for air as his eyes opened in an instant. Slowly, he sat up, looking around to see if anyone was there. No one.

Sighing, he stood up, walking to the restroom. Once he did, he saw black leotard with color matching undergarments on the corner. Chuckling, his deep gray eyes sparkled as he picked up the clothes and folded them neatly.

Soon he stripped himself completely as he went into take a cold shower.

His fingers racked his hair as he closed his eyes, thinking about his strange, _strange_ dream. What was it that made his heart feel strange? Why couldn't he do anything? What was it that made him yearn for the girl in his dream?

Dreams were the strangest thing you can see. No one can control it as if it was made just for you and yourself only. Why do humans see them?

Slowly, he opened his eyes as he walked out of the shower with a towel covering him.

_I guess I better find out.._

As soon as he put on his casual clothes, a phone rang. Slowly looking at the caller, he picked up the phone as he said, "Yo"

"_Nathan, you there?"_

He slowly blinked as he looked around for his keys. "Yea, what do you want, I don't want to waste my time talking to you."

A faint growl escaped from the phone as the caller replied, "_Your sister just got into the hospital."_

His eyes soon widened as he made a dash out. "Where is she?"

"_The usual place. Hurry, it doesn't look so good this time."_

"On my way. Don't leave her alone."

Soon enough, the door was slammed as he made his way to his car. _ Damn! Why now? Please be okay.._

The car soon disappeared into the road as he drove it.

* * *

"Mother? Mother?"

She walked around looking for her mother. No one was found. No one was in her vision. The city of Azar just basically looked deserted, _dead_.

She kept walking around as she looked around her mother's house. Nothing was there. Nothing. Running out, she slowly hoped that nothing happened.

A faint paper soon fell on top of the petite as she stopped running. She immediately grabbed as she read the following note:

_To my ungrateful daughter, _

_Just in case you might want to know what happened to your mother, she isn't here.. anymore. Dare to look for her and she will die. This is to give you a lesson that I am serious about the marriage with a high class demon. Try to run away and she and the whole village of the Azar will die in my hands._

_Your father, Trigon_

Crumbling the note, she wiped away the tear that slowly came down to her face.

Soon, she ran away from her mother's place as she transported back to the Titans Tower.

_Will this ever be over..?

* * *

_

A/N= Finally done! I'm sorry it's a bit short though.. I ran out of support ideas..? haha.. I hope you enjoyed it.. =]

The chant of Raven speaking is real! I was worried that I might have to make one.. Whew..

-Teruko-


	7. Chapter 7

A/N= Teruko here for another chapter! I know my updates are irregular, however, that will no longer happen.. however, it might happen because I am not going to have internet connection in the next few weeks…probably.. I finally got myself a laptop! Its used but it feels new to me!

Anyways, after I wrote the last chapter, I was happy with the reviews but when I was reading my story, I hated it! My story looks too random! I mean, Raven dreaming then Beast Boy thinking Red-X was gay? What was I thinking?

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I thought I should answer the question from Isabella Roth: Why a high class demon? Well, I always thought Trigon was a leader of the underworld or hell, and like in the old times, a noble marries a noble,, I think.. so that's why I put that Raven has to marry a high class demon, or a noble.

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_"The usual place. Hurry, it doesn't look so good this time."_

_"On my way. Don't leave her alone."_

_Soon enough, the door was slammed as he made his way to his car, Damn! Why now? Please be okay.._

_The car soon disappeared into the road as he drove it._

_

* * *

_

He ran to the room he knew so well. Beads of sweat ran down to his face as he took a right. He soon suddenly stopped when he saw doctors out the room. Wiping the sweat, he calmed himself as he walked near them. "Is there anything wrong with my sister?" He asked.

The doctors looked at each other as one of them looked at the clipboard. "Ah, Mr. Nathan, welcome back to the hospital. How are you?"

He glared at the doctor as the doctor didn't want to tell what was wrong with his sister. "How is she?" He asked once again, ignoring the doctor.

The doctors once again looked at each other as they pushed the shortest doctor forward. "Ah, well, your sister, Maryann, she.. well.. We don't think she is going to survive the next one. Her body had enough."

Deep grey eyes flashed with panic. "But doctor-,"

"John."

"Doctor John," He added, "is there any other way? If, if you need money, then I will go get some so is there any other-?"

"We're very sorry," The tallest doctor said, cutting him once again.

Deep grey eyes soon flashed with sadness as he slowly put his head down. "I see then.. Just.. let me see her right now."

Doctors moved out of the way as he slowly walked in to the room. Few people were there with his sister as she giggled. She turned her head slightly as she noticed him standing by the door. "Nathan! Finally you're here!"

A small grin escaped his lips as he looked at his sister looking weak and fragile. "Hey Maryann, I'm back. How was your day?" Slowly, he walked near to Maryann's bed. Few people smiled a sad grin as they walked out to give the siblings a time to talk.

Maryann smiled as she replied, "I'm fine, I was with my friends and this dog started to bark at me so I kind of felt scared so I tried to run to your house."

A frown appeared in his face as he started to comb her short brown hair. "What did I tell you about running around?"

"I'm sorry," Maryann's face soon turned into a small frown. "But I want to ask you something.."

"Hmm?"

"How long do I have to stay here for now?"

Deep cloudy eyes flashed with sadness. "Hmm, I'm guessing three days, you?"

A frown deepened in her face as Maryann looked down. "I dunno, I really don't."

He suddenly grabbed Maryann's head and rubbed it together. "Well, get your hopes up! Some doctors told my best friend he was going to die three years ago and he didn't have a sad face then, he was happy and he is still living!"

Maryann's eyes soon glowed. "Really? Then I'm not going to die?"

Deep grey eyes showed happiness and sadness at the same time. "I promise you. Now, have you seen Chris? I told him to stay with you."

A blush appeared on the ten year old girl. "Ehh? Chris was here? I didn't even see him.."

"I see, then I guess I'll see you later.." He gave Maryann a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Leaving already?" A small pout appeared on her face as Maryann hugged back.

"Yea, I gotta go to work.. Sorry. See ya, kiddo." He slowly walked to the door, closing it gently.

As soon as the door was closed, his eyes flashed with rage once again. Soon enough, he took out his phone as he dialed the number.

"_..Hello?"_

"I thought I told you to stay with her."

"_..Oh.. I forgot that I had to meeting with my work. Sorry. Bye"_

Before he was about to say something, the phone was hung up.

Gripping the phone with anger, he walked out of the hospital and walked to his car.

_

* * *

_

_Crumbling the note, she wiped away the tear that slowly came down to her face._

_Soon, she ran away from her mother's place as she transported back to the Titans Tower._

_Will this ever be over...?_

_

* * *

_

She was tired. She definitely needed a nap but some herbal tea before that. Looking around, she saw the time, 12:32. With a sigh, the petite soon transported to the kitchen.

Using her power, she took out the kettle. Knowing that her power is going to do the work, she walked to the couch, far away from Cyborg and Beast Boy playing their usual game.

She waved her hand on the air as a book soon appeared out of nowhere and landed on her book. Turning a page to another page, she stopped as a familiar word came across her mind. Red.

She knew the word red was really familiar. Tapping the book, she thought of any familiar words until the kettle flied closer to the raven haired girl.

Closing her eyes for a minute, she folded the side and closed the book. Once again using her power, she transported to book back to the room as she poured the kettle into the cup.

Getting comfortable with the chair, she soon sat in a lotus position and took a sip of her favorite herbal tea. Finally things were calming down in her head. With a sigh she took a look out the window staring at the calm world the humans were living in. _At least they are happy._

She envied them. The humans who knew nothing and looked like they don't give a damn about it. Many times she wanted to be like them, knowing nothing and live like an idiot. A sigh escaped her lips as she took a slip of her tea and stood up.

Taking her time, the petite walked with herbal tea in her hands and she went up the stairs. Soon enough, she was in the roof top, and the air was just simply beautiful. A little warm, but a little cold at the same time.

"Hey,"

She turned around to see her leader walking next to her. She grunted for as a reply, still staring at the calm place that the humans lived. The leader sat next to her, trying to stare at what the petite was staring.

"Is something the matter?" The leader asked, breaking the silence.

She didn't stare at her leader but closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell him of all people what happened. She knew that her team will do something no matter what. "Nothing big. Probably," She replied, opening her eyes to show her deep violet eyes.

Her leader looked hesitant for a minute. "If you want to talk about it.. Then I'm always there for you.. Always," He said, trying to look directly at her eyes.

"Robin," The petite said, "there is nothing to worry about. I just want a good boyfriend." She sighed as she looked back at the humans, but stared at a certain couple cuddled with each one another.

Robin chocked his own spit as he coughed for air. "What? Why would you want one?" He asked, trying to calm himself about the possibilities of Raven having a boyfriend that actually won't annoy her.

"Hmm.. I just wandered how it would feel like to be in love.. I guess.." She replied, hugging her legs together. "I gotta go. See you later."

"O-okay.." Robin replied, staring at the petite as she walked away.

She knew that her leader isn't easy to fool. However, she also knew that he trusts her no matter what happens. With a sigh escaping her lips, she walked to her door to see if it was fixed. There was no crack of bumps but a note attached to it.

_I fixed it but I'm guessing you need to reset the password again. _

_-Your Awesome Big Brother-_

With a small grin she took the note out the door and walked in to her dark room.

"_Please enter your new password."_

She thought for a second. She knew it can't be something related to the Teen Titans because her leader would break it again. Without thinking she typed in the word 'Red.'

"_Please re-enter the password for confirmation."_

Again, without thinking, she typed in the word 'Red.'

"_Password set."_

Blinking at the door, she briefly walked away and walked near her bookshelf. Taking out the book she took the book out a while ago, the petite soon opened the book to its folded page.

Soon enough, she waved her hand into the air, once again making a book come out of nowhere. The petite soon opened the book at the glossary and searched for the word 'red.'

Turning the page where it was everything about red, she began reading.

* * *

A/N= Sorry it's a pretty short chapter… A lot of stuff are in my mind so I really cant think straight.. Forgive me.. OTL

I am most likely will not be able to update until mid-November. Sorry about that… I'm going to have no network, or time to write… I suddenly have to move back to my hometown… Bunch of work right now… I gotta get bunch of forms.. OTL I hate it so much! but at least I can learn Japanese there.. haha… Wish me luck! haha

-Teruko-


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I am soooo sorry! QAQ I know that I'm late… Really late… I fail as a writer…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Teen Titans. _Raven will be OOC.. Red-X too..

Thanks for the reviews, favorite story / author and alerts for the story =D

This chapter is for Gingerstorm101 (_I lied,, I meant Tuesday.. I'm sorry that I'm two weeks late…)_

Well… Here is chapter 8..

* * *

_"..Oh.. I forgot that I had to meeting with my work. Sorry. Bye"_

_Before he was about to say something, the phone was hung up._

_Gripping the phone with anger, he walked out of the hospital and walked to his car._

* * *

To him, today was not a good day. At all. He found out that his sister doesn't have many days left. Sure humans are dying every single second, but why? Why did his sister look so.. dead?

Unable to calm himself, Nathan drove. Ways to let his sister live. Ways for her petite sister to live. Ways to..

_Don't forget.. Your family's sin…_

Suddenly, while he was driving, pain shot through his head as he stopped the car. Clutching his head, Nathan shut his eyes, unable to stop tears from falling.

_Since it's too late for you, I shall..._

"Shut up!" He screamed, shaking his head, violently banging the stirring wheel. "Shut up…" He whispered, ignoring the screams from the people around him.

_You don't have enough time left, now.._

"Shut up," he kept whispering, slowly opening his eyes full of tears.

"A-Are you okay?" A person closest to him asked, worry printed on the face.

Ignoring the person, he pushed everyone who was in his way away, slowly getting out of his car. Unable to steady himself, Nathan leaned against the car, taking deep breaths.

"Damnit.."

The people looked at him with curiosity and stood still as he disappeared in the road.

* * *

_Soon enough, she waved her hand into the air, once again making a book come out of nowhere. The petite soon opened the book at the glossary and searched for the word 'red.'_

_Turning the page where it was everything about red, she began reading._

* * *

To the raven haired petite, she pretty much knew what happened in the past from her father destroying stuff and try to become a ruler of that damned underworld. He tried to take down the nobles that stood on his way and tried to ruin the human place to prove that he was worth ruling. Everything was going well to him.

Well, until he decided to screw a random person because he couldn't control his hormones that he claimed that he had.

Thanks to that stupid 'mistake' a half-demon was born. Because of that newborn baby, every demons looked down at Trigon. No one listened to his plans about taking over Earth and treated him as a low demon. Thanks to that, The Azarath decided to seal the demon away. But… things always don't go well. Trigon vowed that his 'daughter' will be a portal – for him and himself only – and come back after his offspring turns 16.

Good thing that with the help of her friends, Raven's father was sealed – or dead – forever. But.. Why? Why did he try to at least make his 'daughter' as the next ruler of the underworld? So that the demons won't look down to him? It's too late, and yet, he's still trying.

Now that damn bastard just had to take her mother away.

If only if she was a guy, then the father would actually not try to kill her or take her mother away. Well, life is not what people expect.

Sighing, the petite continued reading.

_..A noble family..._

_..Fallen.._

_..A demon and a one-fourth demon.._

Few minutes later and tears were slowly falling in her eyes.

_..Fire everywhere.._

_..Only two survivors.._

_..Trigon.._

Unable to read farther, she set the book down to her bed and sat down. Calming herself, she hugged her knees and sobbed for a good minute.

_..A full demon boy.._

She had to see him.

_..And a human baby girl.._

It was making her unable to control her emotions.

_..Alone.._

She had to see him.

_..Lost in the human world.._

She was losing herself.

_..Short life-span for.._

Hastily, she stood up and walked around. Where would he be? Where can she see him?

"_Well, this is my house,"_

There! He might be there. He has to be there.

She stopped her pace and went to her bed. Closing the book with a bookmark, Raven looked out the window. It was still noon and her gang was resting. That's good. They probably think the she's by herself, reading.

Just in case, she waved her hand, and a paper and a pen started to fly. The pen started to write on the paper and the paper soon flew by the door, and was stuck by the door.

She was ready now. She closed her eyes and put on her hood. Slowly, the petite's grew white as she opened them. Chanting the mantra she always knew, Raven disappeared into thin air.

* * *

If he can just walk a little more, then he was there. With a dizzy, dizzy head and pain in the heart, how can a person walk so calmly? Hastily breathing, Nathan looked up, his deep grey eyes so unfocused. Blinking slowly, he walked a little far, only to fall on the ground. Soon, he clutched his left part of his chest with his left hand.

Easing his head, Nathan looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary, just by himself in a forest that nobody would come near. Yea, everything is normal in his eyes.

Suddenly, a small, black sphere appeared in thin air. His eyes widened with surprise as the sphere grew bigger and bigger.

"S-Sunshine," he whispered under his breath.

The sphere soon opens up with a petite, her eyes unable to be seen, clutching her hands.

Slowly, the girl approached him and kneeled down. Nathan's head calmed down a little bit, but soon panicked when he saw her crying.

Reaching out with his hands, he wiped her tears and let go of everything he held or thought. "What's wrong?" He asked, a warm smile forming in his face.

"-ry"

"Hmm?"

The petite looked up, tears falling down faster. "I.. I.. sorry," Raven said, letting out sobbing sounds.

What did she ever do wrong? Did she see something? Was it from before? Is it from that time she accidently looked at that _fire?_

Sighing, Nathan whispered into her ear. "It's okay, I forgave it already,"

Suddenly, Raven hugged him out of nowhere, almost making him lose his balance. Crying even louder, Raven kept saying words like "sorry", "my fault," and "never forgive."

Chuckling quietly, Nathan patted her head and soon hugged her. "Shh… It's okay… Nothing's wrong.." he whispered, hugging her tightly.

_What did she find out…?_

Soon enough, Raven quieted down. Slowly standing up, Nathan looked down at the petite. "Gee, thanks to you, my shirt's all messed up."

Giving her a hand, Nathan smiled gently. "Let's go home,"

Hics still came out of her mouth, but Raven took his hand, steadily walking next to him, never letting go of his hand.

* * *

A/N= I know that it's a pretty short chapter considering how much I was gone… OTL … I'll try to update faster but no promises… I decided to stop making promises that I can't keep…

-Teruko-

You have reached the end of the story and the author's useless words.


End file.
